The invention relates to a device and method for machining, in particular etching and/or developing, substrates, in particular wafers.
The prior art discloses many and various devices for machining substrates. In the field of semiconductors, in particular, rotary or spin coaters for applying photoresist to substrates are known. These rotary or spin coaters are also referred to as “coaters”. Wafers or glass disks or the like are used as substrates. In addition to these “coaters”, the prior art also discloses devices for machining, in particular etching and/or developing, substrates.
In this context, attention is drawn, in particular, to EP 1 743 220 A1. The device described in the prior art for the rotary coating of substrates describes a spin coater, which has a rotatable substrate table for horizontal placement of a substrate. The machining medium is distributed by rotating the substrate table. One particular problem is that the machining medium also penetrates to the rear side of the substrate to be processed and modifies it. This leads to damage to the rear side, particularly in the case of double-sided wafers.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device for machining, in particular etching and/or developing, substrates, in particular round wafers, in order to machine a wafer in such a way that the rear side thereof is not damaged and/or contaminated, and to provide a method for this purpose.